Take Me Baby
by Bulla-chan
Summary: SandraxTrunks song fic. Sandra and Trunks are supposed to be getting married! Will their love for eachother turn into hate? Song: Take Me Baby from RENT R


**Take Me Baby**

**A/N: I DON NOT own RENT – the Musical, and I don't own Dragonball GT.**

It was an engagement party. _"Trunks Brief and Sandra Rodriguez! Lovers Forever!"_ is what the sign said. Bulma stepped up on stage holding her glass of liquor out. She smiled and said, "I'd like to propose a toast to my son and his wonderful soul mate Sandra. May their lives be merry and filled with happiness!"

Sandra and Trunks kissed each other and took and sip of their wine. They were both very happy. That is…until Sandra got up to get some more wine from the counter. She walked up to the counter man and asked, "Wow. I love that tuxedo you're wearing! Where did you get it?" She sounded a little knocked out, but she kept smiling. She put her hands on the man's chest and felt the texture of the tuxedo.

Meanwhile, Trunks was busy getting complements from Goten about the engagement. "Wait to go! You're finally a _man_!" Goten laughed, slightly punching Trunks on his right shoulder. "Heh. Yeah." Trunks said, looking over to the wine counter area. "C-could you excuse me?" Goten looked at the area that Trunks had his eyes set on. He knew what was about to go on. "Oh. I see…"

Trunks walked over to her soon-to-be wife at the counter flirting with the man in the tuxedo. He tapped Sandra on the shoulder, expecting her to turn around…which she did. "Hey, baby!" Sandra said whipping her lips. "Yeah. Hi. Um, could you explain to me what you were doing with that guy?" Trunks asked, putting his hands on his hips. "We were just talking. I asked him where he bought his tux! It looked so cute! I'm going to buy you one like that." Sandra said putting on a big smile. "Uh-huh. Well, it looked like _flirting_ to me." Trunks said in his furious mode. Sandra stopped smiling. "Baby, we were just _talking_." "Yeah, well _'talking'_ doesn't involve touching people all over the place!" Trunks scowled loud enough for the whole ballroom to hear him. Everyone turned around to stare at the fighting couple.

Sandra glared at Trunks and put her right index finger up. "You know what Mr. Drama Cat?" Sandra started. Trunks curved his lips. He was embarrassed. Not only because he was being called a "Drama Cat" by the supposed to be 'love of his life', but also at the fact that he had this whole audience staring at them. Sandra continued. "I'm tired of you always getting in my business. You always think I'm doing something wrong! Like that time when we went swimming. You saw me talking to a guy and you flipped out on me!"

"You were flirting with a dude who had nothing but a baby floater on!" Trunks said. "There will _always_ be men half naked flirting with me!" Sandra said, hoping that Trunks would let it stay at that,

The room got noisy. Gasps filled the air.

Sandra put her arms around Trunks' neck and said:

_**Every single day, I walk down the street.**_

_**I hear people say "Baby's so sweet!"**_

_**Ever since puberty,**_

_**Everybody stares at me!**_

_**Boys, girls. I can't help it baby!**_

Trunks rolled his eyes. He had attempted to walk away, but was caught by Sandra's arms again.

_**So be kind. And don't loose your mind.**_

_**Just remember…that I'm your baby!**_

_**Take me for what I am!**_

_**Who I was meant to be!**_

_**And if you give a damn…**_

_**Take me baby, or leave me.**_

Again, Trunks tried to stomp his way out of the ballroom, but stopped when he saw Sandra standing on top of the wine table.

**_A tiger in a cage could never see the sun!_**

_**This diva needs her stage! Baby let's have fun!**_

_**You are the one I choose! Folks would kill to fill your shoes!**_

_**You love the lime light too, now baby!**_

Trunks walk over to the blonde haired girl, who raised her shirt up half way. His eyes widened, following her around the wine table.

_**So be mine! And don't waste my time!**_

_**Crying, "Oh Sandra dear!"**_

"_**Are you still my-my my baby!"**_

Trunks marched out of the ballroom and entered an area with stairs that lead to the Hotel rooms.

_**Take me for what I am!**_

_**Who I was meant to be!**_

_**And if you give a damn, take me baby!**_

_**Or leave me…**_

Sandra touched her body, as if she were in lust.

_**No way, could I be what I'm not.**_

_**But hey, don't you want your girl hot?**_

_**Don't fight, don't loose your head.**_

_**Cuz every night, who's in your bed!**_

_**Who?**_

Sandra crawled up to the purple haired man, and stroked across his leg. She made puppy dog eyes.

_**Who's in your bed?**_

_**Kiss Trunks-y…**_

Trunks watched as Sandra stoop up, and folded his arms.

_**It won't work!**_

_**I look before I leap!**_

**_I love margins and discipline!_**

_**I make lists in my sleep, baby, what's my sin?**_

_**Never quit, I follow through!**_

_**I hate mess but I love you!**_

_**What to do with my impromptu, now baby!**_

Trunks felt Sandra on the butt, with bedroom eyes, and said:

_**So be wise, cuz this guy satisfies**_

_**You've got a prize, no compromise!**_

_**You're one lucky baby!**_

_**Take me for what I am!**_

_**(A control Freak!)**_

_**Who I was meant to be!**_

_**(A snob, yet over attentive!)**_

_**And if you give a damn!**_

_**(A lovable droll geek!)**_

_**Take me baby, or leave me!**_

Sandra and Trunks led each other into a bathroom. They separated themselves by having a bathtub split them apart. They both were about ready to do the unthinkable. They both yelled out:

_**TAKE ME FOR WHAT I AM!**_

_**Who I was meant to be!**_

_**And if you give a damn!**_

_**Take me baby!**_

Trunks sat on the sink. Sandra pulled over to him, climbing across the bathtub. She then sat on his lap, looking at him straight in the face. She took her shirt off, and tried to unzip Trunks' pants. "Oh, take me baby!"

_**Take me baby….**_

Trunks pushed Sandra off his lap, and stood up, walking towards the door.

_**Or leave me….**_

Trunks walked stared at Sandra. He was about to walk out the door.

_**Guess I'm leaving.**_

_**I'm gone!**_

The door slammed behind Trunks. Leaving Sandra with a broken heart, and heavy tears flowing from her eyes…


End file.
